Master and Servant
by Orin Drake
Summary: Saix and Xemnas. YAOI. Somehow blood spilled in your name seems like less of a sin.


"Master and Servant" and the over-all story-ish type thing are copyright Orin Drake 2006. Square-Enix and Disney own all of the characters and _Kingdom Hearts_. I admit that I really wish I owned them, but then I'd just get in trouble. Trust me on that one.

Background: Totally and completely inspired by the first line. It just kinda... came to me. And then this thing wrote itself in under and hour. That has NEVER happened to me before. I just SAT DOWN AND WROTE. Weird. But not-quite-consensual + a good switch a really nice surprise to have written. (And can you guess what song I was listening to when I thought of the title? Heh.)

Master and Servant  
by Orin Drake

"Somehow blood spilled in your name seems like less of a sin."

Xemnas looked up from the disaster of papers scattered across the table in what may have almost been a memory of surprise. His voice remained stern, revealing nothing of his curiosity. "What was that, VII?"

Saix had clearly just arrived back from another mission. His coat was dappled with blood and splotches of things more solid, each footstep he took leaving a little print of drying gore as it half-dripped down and off of his boots. Despite some tears in the leather and the fact that both gloves were missing, he really had no complaints. Killing for the man before him was one of only two things that made him remember the breath of life vividly enough to almost put it within arm's reach; so clearly so that he swore he could almost feel his heart sing with the slaughter. The other thing... well... "I do not believe you require me to repeat myself. Sir."

The Superior's lips lifted vaguely in the mockery of a smirk. "I had no idea you put any thought into the concept of sin."

After murder and adrenaline and kill-or-be-killed survival, the berserker was ready for a more delicate sort of battle. He wasn't so much interested in the war... but the occasional small victory was beyond sweet. "We're all sinners, Xemnas." He stalked forward, all predatory grace. "All we miss are our hearts... supposedly we still have our souls."

Suspicions arose when VII had not immediately offered himself--but when the man began to circle the table without any hint of absolute surrender, Xemnas finally moved to stand. The situation was... curious. He did not intend to be caught off guard. "Perhaps our souls are what longs for hearts to complete them? To rule over them?"

Oh what interesting phrasing. Saix continued his slow walk, closer and closer, terribly pleased when his master did not retreat. "That damn boy you refuse to kill still insists we may not even miss our hearts. That we are new beings and have found a way to create our own."

The very idea was almost enough to make Xemnas shudder. Yes, IX had a number of ridiculous notions about _everything_. Such was the curse of a musician, it seemed. But he had proven his usefulness and power time and time again, and so he was allowed his foolishness--the Superior cut his own thoughts, turning away from the table to take note of how close the other man was. And still not submissive, not asking and not granting as he normally would.

Saix allowed himself some small satisfaction, seeing Xemnas eyes wide as he stopped only a pace away. With no warning, he gave a powerful shove to those stark shoulders and sent his master sprawling back against the table's surface.

It was a shock to the Superior, allowing him no time to react. Pride and status demanded that he not allow the hand against his chest to press him back down--but the odd jolt he received from VII's pelvis grinding against his own suddenly told him otherwise. "Get off of me." He growled, though his voice remained low and calm.

An unsettling, smug grin passed over the scarred man's features. He leaned in closer, his own nose ever so lightly ghosting his master's. "No."

The very audacity rendered Xemnas mute. Having his coat, pants _and_ undershirt shredded away from his body within seconds only served to keep him quiet with a morbid curiosity.

"I've done well for you." Saix whispered, his hand sliding just behind the Superior's surprisingly hard cock. "I would like a _proper_ reward."

Where there had been numb silence, there came a growl. "_Cease_ this--" It ended in a sound that Xemnas hadn't even been aware could come from a throat such as his, something searing and guttural interrupting conscious words, conscious thought.

The scarred man's smug grin only widened in appreciation, sliding his finger all the way inside his master's shuddering passage, enjoying the full effect of the surprise intrusion. No, he would not grant any time to think or to argue. The Superior was used to getting what he wanted--he could be the one granting, for once. The very fact that Saix wasn't already dead inferred the Superior's consent, regardless.

Xemnas thrashed, trying to throw the berserker off of him. It was simply too awkward, the angle--not to mention that white screen that had suddenly gone over his vision when startling tendrils of pleasure and pain exploded through his spine and along every nerve.

Saix almost purred at the gasp he'd wrung from the straight-stiff body below. He leaned down and bit the side of his master's neck, drawing blood and swallowing, licking, all the while striking that perfect epicenter within the perfect body arching up into his.

The teeth in his flesh drew what would have been a cry from his lips, but that striking surge of pleasure hit him with far more force than before. He hardly noticed the second finger until it, too, was pushing hard against the spot inside that rendered him useless and panting, squirming, wanting--

Removing his fingers only long enough to shred his own clothing, Saix threw the tattered remains of his coat and pants on the floor. He wore no shirt--did not see the need for an unnecessary piece of clothing--and was just in time to pin the Superior back to the table. Grasping a gloved wrist in each hand, he took the opportunity of Xemnas' mouth open for some command to claim it thoroughly with his own. He swallowed the orders and then the moan as he ground their lengths together with no patience, no gentleness. Without giving his master time to adjust and perhaps try to take control again, he slid back off the table to stand at its edge, then pulled Xemnas toward him.

It was utter confusion. One moment, tearing pleasure, then emptiness--back to clashing for power with tongues and mouths and the taste of his own blood, and then--

Saix parted the Superior's legs without preamble, grasping those perfect hips and thrusting forward with a grunt of triumph and pleasure. Buried harshly and fully, his claws pierced deeply into the other man's hips in unconscious reaction to the scream stolen from deep within.

Xemnas' eyes were shut tightly, all thought having ceased with the overload of VII's tactless entry. All that remained was primal instinct, his hands clawing at the man's shoulders as a cry rang out, the pain finally breaking the surface of his disconnected haze. It was _real_, and it was _happening_--and a slow thrust combined with a hand wrapping around his still-hard shaft drew him out further.

Delighting in those golden eyes finally opening to _see_ him, the berserker lapped the remainder of the blood off of his own lips. Between that gaze, the blunt fingernails raising red welts on his shoulders, the warm body and his own savage desire being fulfilled, he knew he would not last long. Long enough, it would be long enough--he adjusted his angle slightly, giving no mind to the slight chafing the lack of lubrication brought him as he pistoned hard against that deep pleasure center, stroking his master's cock in time.

When Xemnas cried out again, it was not in pain. Oh, the pain was still _there_, but the pleasure it enhanced was the only thing that remotely mattered. He gasped, another choking cry tearing at his throat when that delicious, spine-tingling _thing_ inside of him was stricken over and over again, the white finally blinding, the control piteously and absolutely surrendered, warmth spreading and clutching and warm wet _power_...

It wasn't Kingdom Hearts. It wasn't even real or lasting... but it was enough. Saix dared to draw his lips along Xemnas' neck, pretending to be searching for more blood. He pulled out carefully, legs still shaking with the intensity of his release. In the end... he lived to serve his master. Regardless of what life he lived, he would always be only the most loyal of servants--when he chose to be so. He began to lap at Xemnas' quivering flesh, cleaning his master's most precious gift from the golden skin. Xemnas' taste would always be a cherished thing.

Finally done with his task, Saix sent for dusks to come clean the blood from the floor and to bring them new clothes. He glanced away politely when the Hi-Potion he offered was accepted without a word between them, and prepared himself for the punishment he was certain would follow such blatant disregard of his Superior's ranking. He was quite surprised when all that was offered were words.

"Sin." Came slowly, thickly, from Xemnas' mouth. He looked away for a long moment in deep thought, gazing out the window toward their ray of hope, their heart-shaped dreams slowly becoming reality. "This can be heaven. Or this can be hell. Such is the nature of in-between."

Saix bit down on the inside of his cheeks until they bled to hold back the shudder. "Yes, sir."

"You may go, VII. You've done well."

As much as he wanted to, Saix did not pause. Did not so much as look back as he opened a dark portal and slipped through. He believed he would perhaps always... regret that, not knowing what the expression on his master's face was. Or if there had been one at all.

* * *

What the hell was that! ...Hey, I don't know. But it made me really happy. And I guess I couldn't make to through without mentioning Demyx. Kid's kinda hard to ignore, y'know?

If you'd like to be e-mailed when I update, drop me a line with whatever story/stories/website you'd like me to inform you of.


End file.
